


Supposed to Be

by Ivel



Series: Rare Pairs [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Hetalia JapIta, Hetalia oneshot, Itapan, Japan x Italy, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Mentions of alcohol, Oneshot, very short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4714922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivel/pseuds/Ivel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This man was supposed to be downstairs, training - so why was he laying next to Italy, keeping the bed warm?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supposed to Be

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very short oneshot, exploring one of those rarepairs you rarely find - JapIta. Part of the RarePairs series!

He was supposed to be in training.

That was the first thing that crossed Feliciano’s mind that morning. Not that he, Feli, was supposed to be in training – the man lying beside him was supposed to be in training. Pale, creamy skin framed by jet black locks – yes, Kiku Honda was supposed to be in training… so why was he here..?

Well… thinking back to that drunken night, he could faintly recall stolen moments in the bathroom stall, hands against thighs, sweaty palms flat against smooth skin and – and broken English, promises to never leave. Now he knew why Kiku Honda was here, laying in Feliciano’s soft bed, rather than outside training. They’d… they’d had sex.

And _Dio_ , it was beautiful. He’d been ravished so thoroughly, yet held so gently, and still… he couldn’t remember why they’d done it.

Thinking further back, he couldn’t recall any provocation – just the alcohol, and a party, and Feliciano didn’t do well with memories when alcohol was involved.

He supposed it was alright, then – it wasn’t bad, it couldn’t be a bad thing, if Kiku Honda was laying in his bed instead of training.


End file.
